


A Froggy Situation

by StarIron



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarIron/pseuds/StarIron
Summary: Francis is a frog. Arthur tries to assist





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I updated anything, and this is a tiny thing that I've had sitting around for forever.

“Did you just talk to me?”

The frog blinked up at him with oddly human eyes. 

“Yes,” it responded, “My name is Francis and I have been cursed into this hideous form”

Arthur continued to stare at it, more curious than afraid. This sort of thing wasn’t that odd in his country, witchcraft was legalized a few years ago, there’s even a school for this sort of thing.

“Why?” he asked. These things don’t just happen willy-nilly, after all.

The frog hopped closer, tongue darting out to catch a poor, unsuspecting fly. Disgusting.

“Never make deals with fairies.”

Arthur agreed. Fairies were nasty things full of spite and mischief. 

“Now all I need is a kiss from you and I will be my normal, beautiful self—“

“Like hell!”

The frog managed to look offended – well, as offended as a frog could get. 

“Well, why not?”

Arthur stood, incredulous.

“You are a frog!”

“I am merely a beautiful man trapped in a frog’s body.”

“You might be lying. My brother has a pet bear that’s been enchanted to talk. It’s not entirely impossible for you to be just a frog.”

“It is the truth, I swear it.”  
Arthur huffed, folding his arms. There was no way in hell he was going to kiss this frog. No way.

“Fine then, come with me.” He resolved, walking off. The frog followed him hoppily. (lol, get it)

Luckily, Arthur was in training to be a witch, a fact that his brother, Alfred had laughed at often. He was sure that he could find the right spell to help Francis out – if the frog was telling the truth. 

He didn’t expect the spell to backfire and turn him into a frog as well.

Bollocks.


End file.
